


Something Good

by angelhums



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pining, bad bitches is what she likes, i'm bad at tags leave me alone, vic ain't got no type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhums/pseuds/angelhums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eighteen and still a beauty queen

"BTW WE AREN'T FRIENDS"

The blush creeping up on Victoria's face is unmistakable, unmissable, and all around shameful. Maxine Caulfield, selfie slut, is no one to be blushing about. So she presses enter and leans back, closing her eyes. She can't have a crush on a girl who doesn't even have friends! 

Grabbing a tube of Chapstick from her purse, she slowly applies it to her lips, pondering. Her mind drifts, and she's imagining an arm wrapped around Maxine as they huddle from the rain under an umbrella, far away from this miserable place. Vulnerable nights without clothes, running her fingers over Max's surprisingly freckled back and finding places that make her shiver. Max's mouth finding her own as they spoon in a darkened dorm room. 

Shuddering, she rubs her eyes and throws the Chapstick at the wall. It clatters harmlessly to the floor, which Vic hardly notices. Her heart flutters as she realizes she's fallen for Max's shockingly blue eyes and neutral lip tone. Chocolate brown hair hanging loosely just past her chin. Always looking vaguely out of it, mouth partially open, eyes staring at nothing. 

Disgusting, how she feels. Chase girls don't marry into poverty. Chase girls resist this sort of thing. She needs a drink. She can't have one, so she'll go for a walk. A walk might clear her mind instead of fogging it up and making things worse. She briefly recalls asking Nathan to bring a jar of mayonnaise to her room, in a drunken haze. Never again. 

Grabbing another sweater, as she's been sitting there in her bra, she pulls on something less expensive and storms outside. She pushes past Dana and Brook on her way down the hallway, lifting her nose in the air to avoid confrontation. 

★★★  
She finds that creepy little science prick on the green outside. He's just standing there, so she puts on her most dignified expression and shoves him. He stumbles and looks up, indignant.  
"Hey! What the hell!" Warren protests, quickly dragging himself out of the grass and trying to get dew off his jeans.  
"Where'd you buy those, Walmart? Nice, I knew you hung around them after school. Chubby chasing?" She speaks of his pants, a condescending smirk on her lips. "Get out of my way, nerd. Some of us have social lives, you freakazoid." 

She leaves him speechless as she walks toward main campus, lips pursed slightly in pride.


	2. rich kid asshole

Nathan Prescott. 

Her closest friend, her guilty pleasure, her last mistake. 

If she ever chooses to make it. 

Victoria knows that sleeping with your friends is bad. But she knows Nathan wants it as bad as she does. Everyone is already expecting her to have fucked him anyway. That's what rich bitches do, right? Fuck other rich bitches? 

Of course, the moment she decides to touch his arm and say those words, she can't expect him to leave her alone. She's bad at making sense of her feelings, sure, but taking things further with him will just make things worse. 

She recalls nights spent pacing her room, eating from a box of Girl Scout cookies and silently berating herself. 

Of course she wants to sleep with Nathan. It's hard to get through the day without remembering how the sun shines on his hair, the way that he smiles when he's not expecting to see her.

But does she want to take things further than sex? Does Nathan? She bites her lip at the thought of him touching her like that, and goes quite far down the rabbit hole of sexual thought before Courtney shakes her arm.

"Umm, Victoria? Are you alright? You look distracted." 

Who the fuck does she think she is? 

"I'm going for a walk," she says evenly. As Courtney starts to put her shoes back on, Victoria shakes her head. "Alone. Stay here and write my essay." 

She leaves her room and slams the door behind her, her feet moving before she can even think about where she wants to go. 

¥¥¥

Room 111. Boys dorm. She isn't supposed to be in here. But does she care? The answer is no, obviously. 

She knocks, and waits, arms crossed over her chest. What is she expecting him to say when he opens the door? 

The sound of whales abruptly stops, and Nathan flings the door open. His eyes are rimmed with red, and Vic can't tell if he's been smoking or crying. A moment later, the smell of weed washes over her, and she knows that Nathan's emotionally stable. Well, as much as he's going to be. 

"What do you want?" He asks playfully, eyeing her like she's Filet Mignon. She finds herself genuinely smiling, enjoying the way his eyes fan over her. 

"It's your lucky day," she says, pushing past him into his room. He shuts the door behind her, and eyes her warily as she drops her bag and pulls her shirt over her head. She drops it on the floor and looks at him expectantly. 

"Vic?" Nathan asks unsteadily, focusing on a random spot on the wall instead of looking at the lacy white bra that compliments her skin tone nicely. "Are you..."

"I want to have sex. Do you have condoms?" She raises her eyebrows patiently, watching Nathan scrabble around to find one. 

The moment he does find one — Trojan, surprisingly — he's on top of her and trying to work her bra off with clumsy fingers, inhibited by marijuana. 

¥¥¥

By the time they're finished, Vic is spent. Nathan's legs are twitching, wrapped up with hers. She leans off the bed, digs around her bag, and finds cigarettes and a lighter. 

As she leans back against him, she lights one and lets her eyes flutter shut, only opening them when she needs to flick the embers. Her ashtray is the floor, but Nathan doesn't seem to mind. 

"That was fun," she says lightly. 

"Oh, totally." Nathan looks like he could start laughing like a madman at any moment, so Victoria puts her cigarette out and closes her eyes, leaving him to quiver and grin.


	3. stumbling

Victoria is not used to these heels, but they're tall and make her tower over her enemies. 

She loves them despite the way they make her feet cramp, until she's walking down the steps to exit the dormitory. 

She steps wrong and her foot goes sideways, her nose making contact with the pavement with a resounding crack. As she lays there, wondering what she'll do as blood fills her nose, she can hear soft footsteps. 

Please no, oh shit, oh fuck, not you, please don't let it be her...

"Victoria? Do you need help?" Max asks, and the worry in her voice is clear. Bitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitch.

"I'm fine," she insists, lifting herself into the crouch position on the sidewalk. She removes the heels, and examines her ankle. Probably sprained. 

Lifting her hand to her nose, she finds it blissfully unbroken. However, the tender cartilige must be bruised and scraped because she's getting blood in her mouth now.

Max holds out a tissue, and Victoria lets her offer it for a few moments before taking it and dabbing daintily at her injury. 

"I think you should go to the hospital," Max says cautiously. 

"...yeah. I will. Let me just... I need to take a moment."

Later, in the ER, Max watches someone tend to Victoria's injuries and many complaints. The RN leaves for something, and Max scoots her chair closer to her. 

"I can't believe you bribed him into giving you morphine! You're crazy, Victoria."

"You love it," Victoria says, then beckons her closer. When she does, Vic pecks her on the lips. "Thanks."

As she does off into a drug-fueled nap, she watches Max deal with various stages of shock.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, and therefore no one should criticize me!


End file.
